Gakuen Alice Songfic Book
by The Princess of Bel Air
Summary: This is just a book of songfics. I'm taking requests so please R&R. Sorry for any OOC you find. P.S. Please be kind when you review this is my first multi-chapter.
1. Hero by Sterling Knight

This is my first ever multi-chapter story and I'm taking request so please R&R. Also, please give me some constructive criticism if you have any .And another thing, sorry for any OOC you might find. P.S. I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters; if I did I would be way happier that I am at this moment.

It's almost time for Valentines' day, and as usual, Mikan and Natsume are bickering with each other. Usually it's over practically nothing, but this time it is serious and Natsume is being slightly more aggressive than usual.

"It's none of your damn business what I do Mikan." Natsume said calmly.

"I'm just saying I don't like it. Why do you work for Persona if you don't like it," Mikan protested, "and I can have my opinion."

"I am also allowed to think you're wrong," he countered.

"Natsume why are you so mean to me?"

"Because you're a flat-chested idiot who knows nothing, and sticks her nose where it doesn't belong! I don't have to tell you everything!"

This last statement almost brought Mikan to tears if she hadn't remembered Hotaru. "Fine then! I'll just leave you be! You never have to worry about me ever again!" She screamed running out the door tears flooding her eyes.

"What's wrong with you? Can you not hold your temper for more than a minute?" Hotaru said calmly leaving after her best friend.

"Really Natsume, I'm with Hotaru on this one, you need to learn some self-control." Ruka said leaving his best friend alone.

"What have I done? Do I really have that little self-controlled to yell at her like that? I've got to fix this." Natsume thought aloud.

It's been three day since that little incident and neither Natsume nor Mikan are in a good mood. Natsume was running over his plan one more time before he puts it in action. Mikan was busy thinking of what she was going to do today since she's not talking to Natsume.

"Alright class," Narumi announced," it's time to exchange valentines!" Everyone walked forward, put their notes in a big box, set up their receiving bags, and went back to their seat to wait. Narumi picked up the box and walked by the bags. As he walked by he paused as the valentines hopped out of the box and in to the bags. Not that it was shocking, but Natsume got the most valentines, not getting one from Mikan, followed by Ruka in second and, to every ones' surprise, Mikan in third.

They all walked up and got their bags. Natsume's and Ruka's bags were full of letters from fan girls. Hotaru's bag was mostly full of request to do their home work with 100 yen attached, apart from one which was a real a real valentine expressing love for her. Mikan got almost entirely letters asking her to be their girlfriend. She was about half way through when she saw one with Natsume's hand writing. She would have discarded it right then if Koko hadn't read her mind. "What does he want now? I told him he can stay out of my life. Wait. Why am I hearing this out loud? Koko!" At that moment he shut his mouth and ran out of the room laughing like a maniac the whole time. Now that he had left, all eyes were on her apart from Natsume, who was leaving to carry out his plan, and Hotaru, who was working on an invention.

"What? I told him he never has to worry about me again." she told every one who wasn't there. "If you're going to keep staring at me I'll never read it. I'm never going to read it anyhow so you can leave me alone now." She said pretending to discard the note secretly slipping it into her pocket. "What do you want Natsume?" she thought to herself making sure Koko wasn't around. She read the note that gave her instructions to meet him in their little meadow in the woods at 8 o'clock.

It's now seven fifty-seven as she is walking towards the meadow just as the note had told her to do. "Why am I doing this? I'm mad at Natsume, why am I going out of my way to go see him this late." she thought to herself. "If I'm really mad at him I going to stop walking now." She didn't stop. "How about now?" She still didn't stop. She continued this until she got to the meadow. In the distance she heard some music. "What is that?" She asked aloud. She walked around the meadow trying to find the source of the music.

I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You wanna go, yeah

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You wanna hear but

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

Then I'll be your hero  
Then I'll be your hero

Searching high and low  
Trying every road  
If I see your face  
I'll barley know, yeah

I put my trust in fate  
If you will come my way  
And if it's bright  
It's undeniable (yeah)

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

Then I'll be your hero  
Then I'll be your hero

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero-o  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

I'll be your hero  
I'll be your hero

She finally found Natsume sitting in a tree playing a guitar. "I didn't know you could play guitar." she said.

"There are probably a lot of things you don't know about me." Natsume said jumping down from the tree.

"Oh really, what ells don't I know about the mysterious Natsume?" She said sarcastically.

"I bet you didn't know I could sing, I can dance, and I can do anything better than you can."

"I doubt that."

"I bet I can kiss better than you can."

"Oh really, well then I guess we'll have to have a contest."

"Fine by me." He said pulling her toward him kissing her passionately as she kissed back.

"I love you Natsume." Mikan said truthfully.

"Same here polka."

"Why you…, oh for get it." She said restarting the kiss. This was the first time this has occurred and both enjoyed it thoroughly.


	2. So Magical by ATC

**Hey this one goes out to "Yuri no Kimi" I hope this lives up to your expectations. I really hope you weren't expecting to terribly much, I am still a beginner. You didn't really specify what paring you wanted so I just went with another Natsume Mikan song-fic. In this story Mikan sing a song to but I didn't put those words in here. P.S. I love all you guys who read my story! *Squeals excitedly* Here goes nothing. Oops, I almost forgot the disclaimer, this is the worst part, I, The Princess of Bel Air, do not own Gakuen Alice, "So Magical", "Round & Round", or any of their characters. P.S. All AN are bold faced.**

It's karaoke night at Gakuen Alice and in a useless attempt Mikan is trying to get Natsume to go with her. She obviously doesn't understand he doesn't like lots of people in one area.

"Hey Natsume," Mikan said in that sing song voice he loved yet despised.

"No." he said in a stoic manner.

"You don't even know what it was I was about to ask." she said about to cry.

"Does it really matter what the question is? It will be idiotic and an absolute no."

"I just wanted to know if you would go to karaoke night with me."

"Really?" he said pretending to be excited, "In that case… no."

"Please Natsume?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"How long are you going to keep that up?' Hotaru asked walking in the door.

"I'll keep it up until he says yes." Mikan replied.

"You're going to be here forever then." Hotaru said calmly.

"I don't care, please?"

"No."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please…"

"I'll go if it will get you to shut up fine."

"Yea! Thanks Natsume!"

It is finally time for the actual event. Natsume picked Mikan up at the classroom and they walked together to the event. Natsume couldn't care less while Mikan was squealing with excitement.

"I have a condition to me coming tonight." Natsume declared.

"WHAT? You NEVER said anything about a CONDITION!" Mikan screamed.

"If you don't agree I can and will go straight back to my room and leave you by your self."

"Please don't."

"Ok then. When we get there you have to get up on stage and sing a song dedicated to me. If you'll do it I'll do it."

"Fine."

"Good."

They got there and just as promised, Mikan got up and sang a song dedicated to a secret some one. Her song was "Round & Round".

"What, to embarrassed to say my name?" Natsume taunted.

"Oh please, just hush up and be glad I did it. By the way, isn't it your turn now?"

"Alright, but I'm saying your name. DJ, it's my turn, I'm singing "So Magical" for Mikan Sakura.

"Oh my god I am so dead. I hope your happy Natsume."

Feel my love, feel my soul  
it's so magical  
take my hand, make me whole  
it's so magical

Can't get you of my mind  
what we had is hard to find  
I feel this pain inside  
but I know

your love, your love  
you can set me free  
make me see  
it's so magical  
you and me  
we are one, the moon and sun  
it's so magical  
you'll see  
ladida ladidi it's so magical you'll see  
ladida ladidi it's so magical you'll see

live is good, live is fun  
it's so magical  
love is here, we are one  
it's so magical

Can't get you of my mind  
what we had is hard to find  
I feel this pain inside  
but I know

your love, your love  
you can set me free  
make me see  
it's so magical  
you and me  
we are one, the moon and sun  
it's so magical  
you'll see  
ladida ladidi it's so magical you'll see  
ladida ladidi it's so magical you'll see

so take my heart  
cause baby you're the one

feels like magic  
what is the feeling  
lay me back, inside your heart  
your love can set me free

your love, your love  
you can set me free  
make me see  
it's so magical  
you and me  
we are one, the moon and sun  
it's so magical  
you'll see  
ladida ladidi it's so magical you'll see  
ladida ladidi it's so magical you'll see  
ladida ladidi  
ladida ladidi it's so magical

"How was it?" Natsume asked not really caring but caring all at the same time.

"It was the best thing I've ever heard from you. Thank you Natsume. I'm glad you came with me."

"I'm glad I came too bananas."

"You saw when your fan girls attacked didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Who cares?" she said pulling him into the longest kiss they have ever shared. "I love you Natsume."

"I love you too Mikan."

"What?"

"I said I love you too bananas."

"You said Mikan."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Whatever, I said Mikan, happy now?"

"Yes." she said as she pulled him back into the kiss.

**Hey everyone. I hope you liked it. I told you not to expect much. I know everyone uses the "karaoke night" thing but I wanted to get the new story out there and see what you think. Plus, the idea popped up in my head in the middle of the night, sorry. Also, this is the fastest story I've ever written, it only took an hour to write. *Squeals excitedly again* Please review, not to be rude to "Yuri no Kimi", but I am shooting for more reviews this time. Anyway hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
